The present invention relates to an oily composition and a process for producing it. In particular, the present invention relates to an oily composition excellent in storability and a process for producing it. The oily composition of the present invention is usable in the fields of foods, feeds, cosmetics, medicines, agricultural chemicals, machines and various industrial fields, taking advantage of excellent stability thereof.
An effective substance can be dispersed in an oil by directly adding the effective substance to the oil containing an emulsifier dissolved therein and mixing them. However, in this process, it is difficult to homogeneously disperse the effective substance in the oil phase to obtain a stable dispersion because this substance is immediately coagulated and precipitated. There is usually employed a process wherein an aqueous phase containing the effective substance dissolved therein is mixed with an oil phase to obtain a water-in-oil emulsion composition. The water-in-oil type emulsion compositions wherein the aqueous phase contains some substance, which were proposed hitherto, include a W/O-type emulsion containing an antioxidizing substance difficultly soluble in oils and fats and/or a synergist [Japanese Patent Publication for Opposition Purpose (hereinafter referred to as "J. P. KOKOKU") No. Hei 4-64638], a W/O-type lipophilic antioxidant prepared by emulsifying a water-soluble antioxidizing substance [Japanese Patent Unexamined Published Application (hereinafter referred to as "J. P.
KOKAI" No. Sho 63-135483), a W/O-type emulsified composition containing an acid substance and/or a salt thereof (J. P. KOKAI No. Hei 6-343400), etc.
However, the purposes of using the above-described W/O type emulsified compositions in various fields were not completely attained because the aqueous phase is separated out or oiling off is caused during the storage by the influence of salts and acid substances contained in the aqueous phase even though no separation is caused immediately after the preparation of the compositions.